


Usa Usa Mi Mi

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 外星怪物來襲，彼得被噴得一身都是黏稠的東西，過了一晚他......竟然不能說話了！





	Usa Usa Mi Mi

這是一個和平得很的休日。  
我們紐約的超級英雄-彼得帕克終於在睡到日上三竿，陽光曬到屁股發燙才捨得起床。

只不過，當他醒來時就發現有些地方變得不一樣......

「哈嗚！？」

欵？

「嗚…」

欵欵？

怎麼發不出聲音？

彼得在床上伸手按壓著他的喉結，思考為什麼會變成這樣...難道是昨晚那個...呃...跟韋德愛愛時叫得太大聲讓喉嚨不舒服？要不再嘗試一下發聲好了...？

「嗚唔...嗚」

再度嘗試數次還是同樣結果，然後又將手放回喉嚨附近來回按摩但感覺不出有什麼異樣啊...？難不成是感冒？他嘗試吞噬口水時又發現自己的喉嚨不會痛，身體也沒有任何不適啊？

算了！不管了！可能等下就好起來！有時候就是這樣嘛！早上的聲音都會變得沙啞但過一會就好了！樂觀的彼得這樣想。今天還約了奈特呢！難得地！韋德竟然肯放他一天假(為了這個約會他跟韋德撒嬌了可久呢！)想想自己多久沒跟奈特呆在一起~！一想到等下要先玩樂高還是先看電影就很興奮！！他急不及待爬下床準備等下的聚會！話說回來，那個臭大叔去哪了？昨晚不是說好要弄早餐之後再叫我嗎？

邊想著大叔的動向，彼得睡眼惺忪的往廁所走去，解放完準備來沖澡時轉過身一看到鏡子內映出自己全裸的身體，就嚇得失聲尖叫！

「哈嗚！！！！」

怎麼會這樣？？？？？？？？？？

鏡中的他頭上長了一雙黃色的耳朵！長長尖尖的，這...不就是兔耳朵！！？

「哈嗚...！」

這一定做夢！一定是！

但...好奇心還是讓他伸手摸了摸頭上的耳朵...天...毛蓬蓬的！最後為了真的確認是現實，他用力的給自己的臉來了一拳...！

「！！！」

痛覺才讓他真正的清醒過來...

這衝擊實在太大了。

天阿.........這到底...是什麼回事？！  
彼得被這情況嚇得有點暈，他扶住牆壁搖搖晃晃的走到沙發，想說坐一下冷靜自己...

「咦呀～！」

一坐下屁屁就超級痛的！！

不會吧...？

他伸手一摸......

毛茸茸的？為什麼自己的屁屁會長毛...？！

手忙腳亂跑回廁所，就看到全身鏡中所反映的畫面......除了雙兔耳外，還長出了毛茸茸圓滾滾的尾巴呢！

_____________________

『抱歉...我喉嚨很不適，今天不過來了』

待了好一會他才終於冷靜下來，第一件要做的就是先傳簡訊給奈特說今天的約會取消，還沒放下手機的他一想到梅嬸看到自己這樣子...頭就痛起來了...還有韋德......！對了！韋德！

立即將這件事算到他頭上好像不太對，但這爛人早陣子在水管看了一大堆兔兔影片，每天都對著彼得說要是你有兔耳一定很可愛，想到就硬什麼的...！他會找方法將自己變成這樣也不無可能...這傢伙！！為了自己的慾望！！！超級！大爛人！！！

想到這，彼得氣得再翻出手機！雙手忿怒的打訊息給他腦中的大爛人，同時也是他男朋友的韋德威爾遜！

<立即回家給我解釋！！！  
Read.

大叔：嘩噢，甜心想我？抱歉啦今早有事

<現在立即回來！

大叔：怎麼了？我在忙你乾爹叫我做的任務啊！你記得前晚那隻噴噴怪嗎？它的爛屎還沒清完，你爸要我來幫忙

對啊...那隻外星噴噴怪。  
這名字是韋德改的，前天晚上他們倆人巡邏(韋德堅持說是浪漫約會！)時在紐約看到近市郊地區的天空出現像是傳送門的東西，蜘蛛感應立刻起反應！他們一趕到附近就被那怪物發現，隨即向他倆噴了一大堆綠色的黏液，反應超快的韋德躲開了，但彼得他為了保護一隻小狗時卻被噴到一身都是那些黏黏的液體...(某人在回想時還流著口水說想要玩黏液play...)

復仇者們趕到後還花了很多時間才搞定這隻噴噴，彼得被噴到的蜘蛛裝看似無事，但長期戰鬥也讓制服受了點損傷(韋德的也是)東尼借口說要幫他們更新及下載karen的數據，而命令倆人在家休息。

Fuck！說到休息！昨天凌晨回家後韋德根本沒讓他下過床！他們連吃飯也在床上，就連上小號也...噢呃...還是不要回想了...

<...你最早幾點可以回來

大叔：甜心說想要的話，立即。

<那我問東尼

大叔：......

<怎麼是今天清理？  
Read

又是秒讀

Calling from 東尼史塔克.....

糟糕！！現在不能講話啊！  
但...不接東尼電話的話...後果更可怕啊！？

不用半秒彼得就按下通話鍵，得罪東尼這件事可怕得難以想像...電話一接通東尼就搶著講話

「你最好管管你男友的嘴巴！！！」  
「雖然我連他是你男友也不想承認！說到底你為什麼要跟他一起？這種爛咖」

話筒那方瞬即傳來韋德大聲叫囂的聲音，東尼接著罵回去，聽著他們罵的內容彼得真的想找地洞鑽了...什麼小蜘蛛的屁股是我人生的唯一所求...他是天上繁星，如此閃耀......

這傢伙到底在對東尼說什麼…！！

但彼得不能講話...想罵回去也沒用，他只能發出嗚咽一樣的聲音。

「...我跟他合不來！這個瘋子！若不是隊長叫我要學會接受他！我才不會叫他來幫忙！要搬這些小東西用鋼鐵人隨便都搬完啦...」講到這，話筒又傳來怪聲，像是有人搶手機似的，爭吵聲一直都沒停下來，韋德跟東尼的聲音越來越大，當彼得不知怎樣才好時，話筒卻突然安靜下來。

「彼得」  
是隊長。

「嗚唔...」

「你說什麼？」

「呀嗚…uhh」

「東尼，彼得不太對勁」

「...彼得？」「他發出了一些嗚咽聲，沒有說話不知他情況」「那轉成視訊看看他」「......我不會用......」「...不是教過你了嗎！按這個！」

天阿...他們又要搞一次英雄內戰嗎(?)

來自東尼史塔克的視訊邀請…

慘......這個...這真的...給他們看到那雙兔耳怎麼辦？！

讓他思考的時間連三秒也沒有，手機已經自動切換成視訊畫面

「東尼！別！你這樣子是不尊重彼得！」  
「沒人！沒人可以阻止東尼史塔克ok?」

這次真的慘了！

「嗚…uhh」

「PETE？」  
搶了手機的是死侍。

「嘩喔喔喔喔喔喔喔！！你為了我扮成小兔子嗎？！OMG！！好可愛啊啊啊！我立即回來啊啊啊啊啊啊」

彼得只看到眼睛變成心型的死侍將手機丟掉，尖叫著離開了視訊能看到的範圍...

拿回手機的東尼皺著眉看向彼得，跟隊長對看下，就轉成隊長來解釋狀況。

『呯！』

隊長著他在家先休息什麼都別管然後就掛線，同時，超大的關門聲就在房外傳來，這100%是韋德回來了吧......他跑得可真真快啊...平常老是在外面說要野外play不肯回家的爛人今天想必是直線衝回來的，從聽到關門聲到他全裸出現在彼得面前大慨只過了2秒。

剛才隊長說的話彼得還在消化，沒來得及注意細看就已經被韋德重重的緊抱住，他完全忘了自己是全裸的呢～韋德旋即埋首到他耳朵那用鼻尖吸吮彼得的味道，邊吸邊舔所發出的水聲在那巨大的兔耳內傳遍身體每一處，令他不由得打起冷顫來！但也讓他想推開對方的雙手沒法使力，只能按住韋德胸部結實的肌肉...緊圈著比平常更軟嫩身軀的韋德終於在彼得軟倒在他懷內時，才放過他那雙打顫的兔耳，最後還是沒忍住在額角留了幾個細碎的吻，才真的放開他。

氣吁吁趴在韋德胸膛上的彼得乖巧得像隻受驚的小兔兔，寵愛之心不然油生的韋德撫弄他微卷的嫩髮再源著耳根按摩，癢癢的感覺讓彼得的耳朵彈了幾下，再抬頭用無辜無比但殺氣歸零的眼神瞪著他...只可惜這只能換來韋德更加落力玩弄他的耳朵及一大堆落在額角的親吻。

眼神攻擊宣告無效，彼得鼓起嘴巴半放棄的趴在韋德身上，全裸的身體有點冷，碰上剛為了他跑回來全身上下都暖哄哄的韋德感覺很舒服，身體不知不覺的越靠越近，最後倆人的胸部緊貼，也不知是怪黏液影響還是氣氛使然，彼得竟主動的用胸前的突起磨擦上韋德的...不夠高的他還為此改變動作，屁股更微微的翹起，讓本來只專注在兔耳的韋德終於看到他還長出了毛茸茸的尾巴！

「Oh my god...如果這是個夢...拜託別醒」

撫著頭髮的手顫抖著從後背滑落到尾椎，指尖輕輕碰上那夢幻般可愛的圓球狀尾巴，一碰上就讓懷中男孩像觸電一樣抖動，更在他耳邊發出輕微的嗚咽聲，這一叫就令小韋德立刻起床敬禮...！低頭抿著唇努力地想壓下自己聲音的男孩沒多久就感到對方下半身的變化，小小的惡作劇之心驅使他伸手往下摸索至半勃的小韋德頂端，指甲輕刮馬眼附近脆弱的地方...一下子就弄得韋德重重的吁了口氣，男孩像是勝出了似的持續刺激他的頂端，他們互相在對方的尾巴及馬眼上自得其樂的玩弄著，每當碰觸到興奮的位置時就用身體的顫抖來讓對方感到滿意，小韋德在彼得手中越來越硬，他沒想到今天的男孩這麼耐得住沒有軟攤下來！

不對！是因為自己太專注在兔尾上，難怪他可以這樣從容的對付他的小韋德！可是~~尾巴的手感實在太棒了！實在捨不得離開它！！但下面的小韋德快要被搓到爆炸了！

本來抓弄著兔尾的手依依不捨的手往後摸索，一下就到了昨晚玩弄到快天亮的後穴...手指溫柔的在那半開的地方圍圈打轉...舒麻的爽感從顫抖的圓尾就能看出來，韋德同時再舔舐極度敏感的兔耳，一起刺激著兩個敏感點令他不受控的攤軟到大腿上，象牙白的皮膚也因充血變得淡紅。

「嗚......哈嗚...」

當韋德將不知何時沾了潤滑液的手指放到他體內時，男孩軟趴在他身上發出微弱得像受傷小動物才會發出的嗚咽與悲鳴...

叫聲以外倒是配合著韋德的手指而翹得極高的屁股，彼得趴到他大腿上靠著那根火熱的東西，熱度大得讓他本來發燙的臉更火熱...沾滿液體的手指快速在體內擴散，或許是兔耳所影響令他聽覺更敏銳...發出的水聲比平常更能打進彼得心房，就連韋德那陰莖所發出的脈搏跳動聲也像能聽清楚...

男孩趴在自己跨下翹高屁股，全身顫抖的模樣令韋德的理智介乎斷裂邊緣，然而理智在男孩轉過頭開始吸吮他柱身時應聲斷裂。

除了耳朵跟尾巴，倆人都沒注意到彼得的口腔也產生了些許變化，前面兩顆小門牙變長了！可他本人也不知道這件事呢！當他的舌尖源著柱上的青筋游走，牙齒不小心就碰到柱身！ 

「啊！痛！甜心怎麼咬我」

這下嚇得男孩停下口活，又再度表露  
受傷的表情，韋德想想也覺得怪就輕拉起他人用手指弄開嘴巴，尖尖的門牙就碰到手指了。

「甜心連牙齒也變成兔子呢...？怎麼會這樣？」

皺起眉頭的彼得因為不能說話，只能生悶氣的瞪著他看...可面前的大叔卻嬉皮笑臉的！

「兔耳，兔尾，還有這瞪人的眼神！真的太太太太太可愛了！！」  
「沒想到甜心為了取悅我！竟然做到這地步！」

開心得連眼淚也流出來的韋德直接捧起彼得的臉親上他的嘴，蠢大叔的想法真的...弄得男孩也不知怎麼反應好了，但這也是臭大叔的可愛之處，他只好哭笑不得的配合他...好吧～雖然不是真的想，但如果他開心的話就隨他去吧～

起先韋德就像平常一樣溫柔的啄著他嘴唇，在那印上無數的輕吻，瞇眼的男孩被他吻得有點耐不住才主動張嘴回吻他，但他的尖牙一下就撞上對方的了，兩人也吃痛得張開雙眼！雖說不是有心惡作劇，但彼得倒是輕笑的盯著他看才再張嘴親上去。

韋德的自癒因子在接吻時不停工作，門牙一直卡到他的舌頭，讓這個本應甜美的吻充滿著腥甜的血味，但管他呢？男孩投入的吻著自己就夠爽了！今天真是夢幻的一天！

直到彼得親到腰累了，他才推開人擦了下染著對方血液的嘴巴，臉上帶些內疚的神色。但韋德卻笑說這沒什麼就將他再抱回去讓他正面環住自己，小韋德的頂端立即就對準入口了。

韋德用充滿情慾的眼神定眼看著他的男孩，這性感得很的樣子就是他想進入自己的問句，沒辦法回話的男孩點了點頭，得到首肯後那碩大的頂端就闖進體內，溫柔濕潤的小穴跟平常一樣緊緻，然而進入的痛楚還是令彼得雙眼充滿水氣，兔耳也了無生氣垂下，小動物般的嗚咽又像剛才一樣在韋德耳邊回盪。這是不能急著進去的意思，為了讓男孩放鬆，韋德在他臉上都親了一遍，手則輕撫著顫抖的兔耳，直到耳邊的嗚咽轉成熟悉的喘息，下體才再度出發，小兔兔的反應對韋德來說實在太超過了，他下體也因看到抖動的尾巴而充了更多血，像火柱一樣探進更深入的地方，昨晚的情事讓彼得很容易就能吞進這碩大的東西...他不斷翻開摺疊的道路往更深的地方探去，在碰到那個點的時候彼得全身緊繃的抖了下，頭昂高的承受著從那裡傳來那些難耐又磨人的快感，甘甜的聲音從緊抿的嘴唇溢出，害得體內的傢伙又再衝得更進去一點。

包覆的通道時而夾緊火熱的陰莖，親吻跟愛撫起了相當大的效果，細碎的嗚咽混雜呻吟令緊抿的嘴巴只能張開來呼吸，男孩的身體在漸濃的情慾中染得嫣紅一片...聽覺比平常更敏感的他被自己淫亂的呻吟弄得很害羞，為了壓下那些聲音，他胡亂的親上大叔得嘴巴，門牙碰撞又再咬傷對方，再次嘗到血腥的味道時才趕快退開，只是另一片唇卻追上來吸住他的，下半身晃動的速度變得難以掌握...在一次深入深處的進攻時韋德感到自己的傢伙被絞緊，下一秒他的腹部就沾滿了火燙的愛液...操射後的男孩整個身體還在火熱的高潮之中顫抖，體內那緊繃的道路抽搐著，韋德將抽插的頻率降低，再慢慢的將整根抽出。

他讓彼得轉成跪趴在床上的姿勢，還沈溺在高潮余韻的男孩軟軟的隨他擺佈，腰立不起來的他只能讓韋德雙手捧著翹高的屁股。

『咔嚓 咔嚓』

平常一直嚷嚷要拍性愛寫真的韋德終於記得拿出手機來拍照，今天的彼得實在太超過了...性感可愛順從！從後面拍照還可以照到可愛小尾巴！趴在床上的男孩聽到快門聲並沒多大反應，過一會他還沒拍完才有點不耐煩的轉過去瞪著他看...！

被這樣提醒的韋德竊笑著偷開了錄影模式！空出來的手掰開彼得粉嫩的屁股，頂端又再度插進彼得體內。休息夠的彼得順著他後入的節奏晃動自己腰肢，看著這性感撩人的模樣，韋德連鼻血也快流出來了！他加快將自己的半身全數沒入彼得身體，後進的姿勢更能打到身體深處...男孩低鳴的嗚咽聲跟大腿撞擊著屁股所發出的啪啪聲全都被韋德的手機錄影下來...

小韋德再在彼得體內敏感的地方摩擦著，酸澀的感覺從體內散發到身體每處，男孩不禁伸手握住自己再度挺立的半身搓弄，口裡的嗚咽聲也變了調，一波一波的快感翻弄他腦內的所有東西，除了韋德跟他連結的地方之外他沒辦法再感覺到什麼，韋德發現男孩又再次陷進高潮邊緣而再改變他的速度，趴到男孩背上握著他的手一起搓揉小彼得，更在他紅得火燙的側臉磨蹭。

雙重夾擊的快感在男孩體內急速擴散開來，整個身體都緊繃得很，腦袋內除了男友的名字什麼都叫不出來，快感跟隨節奏衝擊著腦門，直至被打到一片空白就再度發洩出來...趴在他身上的韋德也發出低沉性感的喘息聲，邊咬住男孩可愛的兔耳邊急促呻吟，到最後緊夾的腸道將他的陰莖帶到體內最深處，然後他終於裡面噴發出大量的愛液...！

完事後韋德重重壓在攤軟的男孩身上從後玩弄那雙兔耳，一邊將剛才拍下的火辣影片存檔！男孩被他壓著很不舒服，但像是跑了十公里一樣累翻的他也沒辦法將人推開，只是低聲抱怨了韋德是不是變肥了。

「！疑？」

聽到彼得說話，倆人眼睛同時掙大對看起來！

同時彼得也感覺自己體力有好了些！下一瞬間就將韋德推開，伴隨著唉唷的叫聲韋德就掉到地上，但彼得卻沒理他立即傳訊息給東尼跟他講這件事，沒多久他就拿著手機跑到客廳那講電話，留下的韋德只能收拾床上像打仗後的殘局...

但韋德還是偷聽到男孩支支吾吾的解釋剛才做了什麼，他也偷拿出手機重溫剛拍的火辣片段，因為聲音開得很大，剛愛愛時那些火熱的聲音又傳回男孩耳中，他害羞得快爆炸了！又怕東尼聽到就趕快掛線！然後男孩就帶著怒氣衝回房間他才停下影片，不過當他一轉過頭就看到兔耳不見了！

「Oh...my...god...」  
「兔耳呢...？」

韋德緊張得立即衝上前幫彼得檢查，發現兔耳跟兔尾也不見了！！他傷心得立即掩臉哭泣，可男孩立即拉開他雙手，掂高腳將他的臉拉下來直直的親上去。

「痛...！」

沒想到門牙竟然沒變回去！彼得其實已經發現了，他只是有點想報復他而已，而且在嘴巴裡面一邊追咬著他的舌頭很好玩~彼得有點愛上這小小的情趣遊戲了！被追咬而皺起眉的韋德想推開他也沒法，男孩用了作弊的蜘蛛力量夾緊他呢！他也只好陪他玩這親吻遊戲！

過了一會，他們也同時感到門牙慢慢的變回正常...到此，彼得才扁起小嘴發出不滿的嘖聲後退開來，接下來他就再被韋德拉回了一個漫長的濕吻之中，直到韋德親到滿意的笑著退開來。

「影片...」「別~~~~~拜託~~~~不要逼我刪掉」「又沒說要你刪～不過你說想要刪嘛~」「不！我沒」「你有！」「那...甜心想說什麼？」「...才不要告訴你！」「什麼嘛！啊！甜心開始隱瞞爹地了！」「哼～是你自己笨」他們倆就這樣一來一往的小小爭吵起來，雖然彼得本想說的是想看影片中自己的兔尾長怎樣啦，但這一生他也說不出來就是。

那邊廂，東尼跟隊長他們已經清理好現場回到復仇者大廈研究室，東尼正埋首研究那隻外星噴噴怪的黏液樣本，當他將樣本化驗時等待的期間東尼坐下來休息，正好隊長泡了杯咖啡進來...

「九成是自癒因子令彼得沒事吧」東尼喝了一口咖啡向隊長投了一個古怪的眼神。

「但為何彼得會突然有大量自癒因子產生？」

「.......cap...你是裝傻還是扮蠢...？」

「...你什麼意思？東尼？」被東尼這樣揶揄，隊長完全不明白為何，他想不通而已嘛！

「......你最好是演的」

「我是真的不知道啊～你已經有答案說出來就好了！」

「老天！我才不會把那些事說出來！太嘔心了！」

就這樣，東尼氣衝衝的離開研究室，留下一臉問號的隊長在那思考自己到底做錯什麼。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Bio 的無料，送給丫悠小姐。


End file.
